1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal with a function for notification of a message that contains at least one of a caller phone number and a caller name to a called terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The CDMA standard, IS-95A specifies a CLI (Call Line Identifier) message notification function. The CLI message notification function generates a CLI message that contains a caller phone number of a first terminal that is an outgoing call source, over a network, when the first terminal transmits an outgoing call signal to a destination, the second terminal. Then, when an incoming call signal is transmitted to a second terminal that is an incoming call destination over the network, the network notifies of the CLI message to the second terminal (the called terminal).
Upon receipt of the CLI message, the second terminal compares the caller phone number contained in the received CLI message with a user identification information stored in the phone book. Then, if the user identification information corresponds to the caller phone number, the second terminal displays the stored user identification information corresponding to the caller phone number, for example, a user name on a display. With this configuration makes it possible for a user of the second terminal to check a caller prior to an incoming call response operation, which is very convenient.
However, the CLI message contains only the caller phone number. Because of this, in the case where the second terminal does not comprise a phone book or in the case where the corresponding storage information is not stored even if the terminal comprises the phone book, it is impossible for the second terminal user to know detailed information related to the caller, such as a caller name.
In view of this circumstance, a CDMA standard, IS-95B that is an upgraded version of the above IS-95A has specified that the CLI message contains a caller name as well as the caller phone number. If the second terminal receives the CLI message containing the caller name, even if the second terminal does not comprise the phone book or if the storage user identification information corresponding to the received caller phone number is not stored in the phone book, it becomes possible for the user to specify the caller with verifying the received caller name.
However, in the case where the second terminal comprises the phone book, and moreover, the user identification information corresponding to the caller is stored in this phone book, the phone book storage user identification information and the caller name notified by the CLI message may be displayed so that they coexist. If such display is made, the user will be confused, which is not preferable.